potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Society:Los Bucaneros de Tarifa
As its name indicates, Los Bucaneros de Tarifa (LBT) is a Spanish Guild. We chose to be Spanish because of the unique set of challenges it brings. Early indications from the Pirates of the Burning Sea led us to believe that the Spanish side would be the smallest in numbers. Only a well-organized group of people will be able to fend off the hoards of enemies.In the real world the Spanish lost control of its empire. By taking the underdog we have the opportunity to alter history. We take great pride in our position as the First and Largest Spanish Guild of Pirates of the Burning Sea. Organization MERCHANTS What does the Cofradía de Mercaderes de Tarifa do? Our primary goal is of course to make money in any way possible, without breaking any rules of the game or LBTs. In other words, we aren’t going to steal or cheat to get it. We leave that to the pirates. How? In the beginning, we are going to stay close a dictionary definition of a merchant: one whose occupation is the wholesale purchase and retail sale of goods for profit, not because we want to, but because R1 (release version of the game) will have a limited set of tools for us to exploit. In other words, in the beginning we can only move other people’s goods (NPC) from one location to another for a tiny profit, which is actually part of the automatic in-game mission system. Later we are told, we can produce and move our own goods and sell to the highest bidder for much more profit, as well as research and produce ship parts to improve our ships and possibly build whole ships at our shipyards, as well as explore land, build mines and farms, build and run towns, be elected mayor and governor etc etc. Anything goes for the merchant wing except fighting. We leave that to the Navy and Corsairs. Organization The Merchant wing is to be considered one large confederation of merchants, trading under the same flag, where we share all information equally between all Merchant members. We will help you any way we can for you to become a successful merchant in any venture you like so long as you abide by the rules of the game and the rules of LBT. We don’t make money just for the sake of it, nor do we do research just to provide more profit all we do is for the betterment of the LBT as a whole. In other words, we are the financiers and suppliers for our Navy and Corsair brothers. They in turn, protect our more dangerous trade-routes, so that your valuable cargo makes it to port. Hence you are required, once you reach a certain level of success, to hand in a portion (to be determined ) of your income to LBT HQ. NAVY What is the Armada de Tarifa? In short, the navy branch of this guild. The slightly longer description is, the best disciplined, most skilled in combat, fiercest opponents in the Spanish Main. The Armada has a lot of privileges (among them the support of the Spanish Crown), but equally many responsibilities. In times of war, we are the striking arm of the King himself, the first to enter the fray, and the last to leave it. In times of peace, we are protection for large trade convoys, hunters who seek out and destroy pirate nests, and keepers of peace on the Spanish sealanes and colonies. To this end, we will get the best equipment, manpower and supplies money can buy, and will have ships available that overmatch the fighting ability of all others. What is required of a Capitán de Armada? The ship commanders of the Armada must be of a strong moral color, since they represent the Spanish Crown wherever they go. Thus, while the Armada gets the best, the best is also required of us in return. This means that discipline and strength of character are not just admirable traits, but complete necessities to make the fleet work right. An officer of the Armada is required to take orders from his superiors, and to fulfill these orders to the best of his ability. Flag officers must, in return, make sure that the efforts of their subordinates are spent in the best possible way, and is responsible for the life and well-being of those beneath him. How do I gain rank in the Armada? While there will certainly be ingame rank to gain in Pirates of the Burning Seas, this guild maintains a simple rank structure of its own, which applies to the chain of command. The highest rank is the Almirante de Armada, who is the overall commander of the fleet. He is assisted by his executive, the Vicealmirante de Armada. These two ranks command the entire Armada de Tarifa, but will not typically be ordering individual captains around in this capacity. Squadrons are the operative units of the Armada, and entail a group of four to ten vessels acting in concert. The most senior captain of the squadron will be the squadron leader, ranked as Contrealmirante if he holds no higher rank. He may or may not have an executive officer who will in any given case be ranked as Commodore. As a rule, the most experienced and skilled officer has the leading rank, with promotions handed out by the Almirante based on previous merit. CORSAIRS Who are the Corsairos de Tarifa? The Corsairos is an organization that relies on commerce as a means of attacking or defending the Spanish Empire. There are two methods of using commerce as a weapon. First is to deny the enemy supplies and the second is to use trade as a means of destabilizing our enemies. Tactics of the Corsairs will be unconventional in the since that as irregulars it will often be a requirement to not let the enemy know that we are members of the Guild. Speed and guile will be our watchwords. 1. Commerce Raider - Rather than contending for control of the seas like Real Escuadron de Tarifa and the traditional trading of Cofradía de Mercaderes de Tarifa, the Corsarios will interdict supplies that are meant for a foreign port. By hurting the supply chain we can help force the port into contention or help keep it in contention, weakening our enemies’ ability to fight in the process. This will be one of our primary means of acquiring money for the guild. 2. Covert trading – The Corsairos will help keep ports in contention and control of prices by entering unescorted into agitated or contested ports to trade small quantities of valuable cargo for the purpose of creating unrest or reducing unrest as the need requires. These high-risk missions will also be a means of creating wealth for the guild. 3. Intelligence gathering – While on missions of Raids or Trade the Corsairos will act as eyes and ears for the Guild. 4. Auxiliary fighter for the Navy - The Corsarios will act as a subsidiary force for the Navy, offering back up when called upon. Los Bucaneros de Tarifa on the Web Los Bucaneros de Tarifa Forums Category:Societies